highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Valerie Tepes
Valerie Tepes is a Dhampir, former Head of the Tepes Royal Family, and the former queen of the Tepes Faction, a Male-dominated Vampire faction. She is the only daughter and child of the 4th King of Tepes and his human lover and the younger half-sister of the eldest son as well as Marius Tepes. Appearance She is described as a young woman with short blonde hair and red eyes. Issei states she is three or four years older than him and carries the beauty of both vampires and humans. Personality Due to her overusing her Longinus, Valerie is shown to be broken in both heart and soul. In spite of this, she can still show some emotions like happiness. After she received a piece of the original Holy Grail, Valerie has begun to recover from the side effects. This is evident in how she shows more energy in interacting with others. History Valerie is the childhood friend of Gasper Vladi and the two grew up together while she was locked inside the castle of the House of Tepes. She later assisted Gasper during his attempt to escape from the Vampire world, awakening her Longinus shortly after Gasper managed to escape. Her powers also indirectly led to her clan achieving greater power. She was appointed as leader of the Tepes Faction after a coup d'état created by Marius. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, Elmenhilde Karnstein reveals to the Occult Research Club and Griselda Quarta about Valerie, her Longinus and her position in the Tepes Clan. In Volume 15, it was revealed that Valerie has somehow became the head of the House of Tepes and leader of the Tepes Faction despite being a Dhampir, and a female. Valerie formally appeared in Volume 16 and was presented as the King of Tepes Faction to the ORC members and later had tea with Gasper Vladi, Rias Gremory, Koneko Toujou, and Issei Hyoudou. She had two out of her three Holy Grails extracted from her by Rizevim Livan Lucifer and Marius Tepes, but the grail stolen by Marius was later returned to her. Unfortunately, the stress of having her second grail removed was too much for her body and was put in comatose. After the chaos done by Qlippoth, she was seen being carried by Gasper from the basement and was taken to Grigori's research institute. In Volume 19, Vasco Strada gave D×D a piece of the original Holy Grail, which was then placed on a necklace around Valerie's neck and ended up waking her from her coma. Azazel placed barriers around the Hyoudou Residence and Kiba's apartment so that the piece of the Holy Grail would not affect the surroundings and she can freely move around those places. In Volume 20, Issei was surprised to see Valerie in his house. She was sitting in a cardboard box, attempting to emulate Gasper. They spoke briefly, Valerie telling him that it was strange that she could not hear the voices of "everyone." Issei then revealed his worries over Ravel Phenex and Riser Phenex's safety, to which Valerie replies that they are probably still alive and he will meet them soon. Their conversation is cut short when Gasper finds her and proceeds to lecture her, upon which she laments on missing out on how much Gasper has grown. In Volume 21, Valerie takes part in the last stand against Qlippoth, where she was carried by Gasper in his beast form while he was protecting her from any incoming Evil Dragons. Once Apophis was separated from the Trihexa, Valerie and Gasper headed above the beast's head to retrieve the Holy Grail in order to prevent them from resurrecting any more Evil Dragons. In Volume 22, Gasper has succeeded in retrieving the third part of the Holy Grail, thereby allowing Gasper to return her sacred gear to its complete state. The piece of the original Holy Grail also continued to benefit her, allowing her to walk outside normally as long as she doesn't use her abilities too much and over stress herself. During one weekend, she went together with the Gremory group, Vali's team and Issei's parents on a fishing trip to an inhabited island owned by someone related to them. Valerie formed a group consisting of her, Gasper, Kuroka, Koneko and Ravel, whose mission was locating a fishing spot for them and later on, she cheered for Gasper's first time fishing. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Valerie attended the opening ceremony of the Azazel Cup as a replacement for the role of Bishop in Rias' peerage and the team's main healer for the Rating Game World Tournament. In Volume 23, her team her has won continuous victories in the tournament. On the next match against an Ultimate-Class Devil, Valerie continued to use her Holy Grail to heal Lint Sellzen's injuries from her fierce fight. This match was also a guaranteed win as the opponent's King had no choice but to surrender. In Volume 24, Valerie joined the former and current members of the Occult Research Club at the pool of the Kuoh Academy but fainted due to the heat from the sunlight and was moved by Gasper and Koneko to the storage room. On the day of the match against Vali and his team in the Fafnir Stadium as well as during the match, Valerie assisted in restoring Vasco back to the age of his prime days with her Sephiroth Graal alongside Gasper with his Balor powers and Koneko’s senjutsu. Valerie was then defeated by Gogmagog under its instructions from Fenrir to shoot its lasers at the building she was hiding. In Volume 25, Valerie joined her team and Issei’s team in the smartphone game called Belzebut for their training held by Ajuka. During their break from training, Gasper recalled on how Issei was watching over him since they met and protected Valerie as well, to which she responds by smiling and says that Issei is a dependable person. Valerie reappeared in True Volume 2, appearing together with her team at the Oppai Dragon Stadium in the Gremory territory for their match against Issei and his team, as the match started, Valerie and her team were transported to the artificial Kuoh Academy and was hidden in the forest area of Kuoh Town, with under the protection of her fellow team member Akeno. They were confronted by Rossweisse and Elmenhilde as part of their plan to take out a healer from Rias’s team, and with Akeno protecting Valerie as she fight against both of them. Valerie was eventually defeated as the commentary announced her retirement and her team loses the match after Issei defeated Rias in their fight. Valerie and her team celebrated at the Hyoudou Residence for Issei and his team’s victory and she, Gasper, and Yuuto offered their assistance if they ever need help. They watched the match between Team Babel Belial and Black Satan of Darkness Dragon King, with Diehauser emerging victorious. Power and Abilities Dhampir Physiology: Being a half Vampire, Valerie has normal Vampire abilities but is also immune to any of their weaknesses. *'Daywalker': Valerie is a Daywalker thus enabling her to survive contact with sunlight. *'Blood Consumption': Valerie can absorb other people's powers by drinking their blood. Equipment Sephiroth Graal ( ): Valerie's Longinus. The Sephiroth Graal has the ability to make contact with the principle of life, where Valerie has been forcefully told about how the life and soul is made. Due to the nature of the Sephiroth Graal, Valerie also takes in the mind and the concept of the dead, the living, and various other things as she uses the Holy Grail which resulted in her current broken state by the abundance of thoughts that enters her heart and soul due to overusing the Sephiroth Graal. A side effect of the corrosion on Valerie caused by overusing the Sephiroth Graal is she can talk with the dead from the other world. Valerie's Longinus is a sub-species where she has a total of 3 Holy Grails instead of just one. As of Volume 22, her Sacred Gear is once again in its complete state and she no longer suffers its side effects as long as doesn't overuse them. * Healing: By using the cup, Valerie can generate a sparkling white liquid which can be used to heal. However, her rate of recovery is inferior to Asia's Twilight Healing in terms of speed. * Animancy: Through the Sephiroth Graal, Valerie can control the principle of life, granting her abilities such as resurrection, regeneration bestowal, and life renewal. * Soul Manipulation: Valerie can use the Sephiroth Graal to summon and control souls, as was shown when she could summon the souls of the long dead Evil Dragons and subsequently revive them. * Resurrection: As long as the souls are intact, Valerie can bring the dead back to life as was shown when she revived the long dead Evil Dragons. * Youth Inducement: Valerie can use the Sephiroth Graal's power over life to restore the youth of living beings as shown when she restored an 87-year old Vasco Strada's aging body back to his physical prime. Holy Grail: At the end of Volume 19, Valerie was given a piece of the original Holy Grail by Vasco Strada, which has allowed her, to a degree, to recover from the side effects of the Sephiroth Graal. Incinerate Anthem' (Formerly)': Valerie was temporarily given the Holy Cross in Volume 21. Despite being half-vampire, she was not harmed by it because she possessed the Holy Grail. Trivia *Valerie is the reason for Gasper's cross-dressing. *Valerie means “to be healthy, to be strong” and Tepes means “hill, top; top of head” in Turkish or just "a hill" in English. **Tepes in Olo means "water" and in Swahili the meaning is "braid". *Since Valerie comes from Romania, her nationality is Romanian. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hybrid